


YELLOW

by Andy_Bee



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action/Adventure, All kind of disorders, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, So many disorders to list, Triggers galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: With the help of the rebellious Banditos leader, Josh Dun, seventeen-year-old Clancy sought to be free from the ruling of Dema.  Together they embarked on the dangerous adventure of forging their own paths and discovering friendship and love along the way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fear_her_blurryface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/gifts).



> Hi friends. *WAVES* I'm brand new to the fandom. I hope you will enjoy this story. 
> 
> This is for you, Alena. When you shared with me that TOP saved your life, I know I would dedicate this story to you. You are one of the bravest people that I know, and your light shines a bright YELLOW like sunflowers :D Thank you for always being you - kind, sweet, caring, wonderful, loving...and so much more. :D
> 
> Also, a shoutout to my Bell ;) You inspired me so much! xxx
> 
> And to Addy for being all kinds of lovely XD

 

** Welcome to DEMA **

"They come for your soul in the darkness, the riders of death"

 

 

 

 

That night, before the annual assemblage of the Glorified, the citizens in Dema were dragged by their watchers to be a part of the ritual.Hands reached out from the pit of darkness, claws seized hold of the people and wouldn’t let go.Few new citizens fought tooth and nail against the onslaught and were mercilessly beaten to submission.The majority, however, obeyed peacefully. 

The citizens were led to the Tower of Silence, up the cobbled steps that led to the circular balcony, all the way to the ledge looking down at the trench below where a line of vultures perched on the trench wall patiently waiting for their treat.There, they huddled together, in complete silence. 

“Bring forth the escapees,”one of the nine bishops summoned.His words harsh and loud in the stillness, causing the people to abruptly shudder in fear.

“Yes, bishop,” replied the watchers, and without hesitation, they dumped two prisoners unceremoniously on the hard stone floor. 

“Let it be known that there is no escape from Dema; there is nowhere to run.The life you thought you knew before had ceased to exist. This is the new world now.The new order.Those who disobeyed the rules of Dema and rejected of the way through Vialism will result in death.Take a look at these two prisoners.These are the two that the Dema council have identified as failed perimeter escapees. They violated the Vialist code of conduct, section 1538864214.Therefore,they shall die this very night.”The bishop announced.  And without warning, he bent down and lifted up one of the prisoners by his neck with both hands.The bishop pulled the prisoner closer to him as he closed his ghastly pale gray hands tighter around the prisoner’s neck.  He dug his black fingernails into the soft flesh, burning and smearing the tender skin of his captive blackish. 

The prisoner opened his mouth in a scream but no sound came out.His eyes wide and wild. His head jerked back and forth, and then it lolled as though it was too heavy for his neck to support as the bishop’s claws continued to roam around his throat, tearing open his mind. 

“Take him to the vultures,” the bishop finally let go of his victim.

“Yes, bishop,” replied the watchers as they took the prisoner from their master.They hauled the man’s lifeless body to the edge of the balcony ledge and threw him into the trench below where the vultures immediately swooped down from the wall and fed on the fresh flesh. 

At the sight, the citizens of Dema were horrified but having witnessed the brutal act, they knew not to make a sound. Instead, they shut their eyes and buried their screams inside their throats.  It was better this way, total obedience would result in perfection, and harmony as well as orderliness.

Somewhere above them, waves of chantings were being belted out, soft at first but growing louder with each chant.The chants encircling the air— hollow, heavy, sad, and terrible like wails, “worthless, stupid, broken, disgusting, shameful, ugly, dirty, pathetic, failure, bad, waste, disappointment, unwanted, lonely…No escape. Death! Death! DEATH!”

At the moment the chantings started to grow faster and ear-splitting, one young man moved farther and farther into the back, freeing himself from the huddled mass, and disappeared quietly out of view.

 

 

** ~~~ **

 

 

Swiftly, Clancy put his hands over his ears, desperately freeing himself of the horrible voices. He drew in a laboured breath as he hurried blindly onward in the darkness, away from the maddening chantings.He moved through a round tunnel, heading for the cave he had discovered located about two miles from the confines of the city.He kept running, weaving in and out of the stone passages, halting in the darkest shadows when he sensed the presence of watchers along the way.

Oh, God.Two lives had been savagely killed.He knew them and his heart broke for them.They were good, brave people.Such a heinous act was the bishops' way of exerting their dominance over the citizens but instead, it hardened Clancy’s resolve to break free even more.

He wiped the tears sprung from his eyes.The fight wasn’t over. It had just begun.He refused to allow the bishops to control him any longer.Tonight he would sever tie with Dema.He would breach the perimeter and make his escape even if it meant his doom.

"East is up," he whispered to himself. "East is up!" he whispered again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Chapter two, friends. Lol. We can do this! Stay strong!!!

 

 

If he closed his eyes, Clancy could still picture the day he was inducted to Dema.He was nine years of age— young yet old enough to know that Dema would protect him from having to feel too much.It was in this dark world that Clancy emotion was restricted and made numb. Here, he was taught Vailism which consisted of rules and expectations mapped out by the head bishop, Nico.One of the main expectations was to follow the routine which included daily reflection on why he ended up at Dema in the first place.And the first reason was that his emotion was too chaotic.He needed orderliness and Dema would help with that.The days would pass peacefully as long as he allowed himself to be mindless.There was not a whole lot for Clancy to do except to survive the hours.In a way, it was quite nice.Life was uncomplicated or rather monotonous. 

But over the years, Dema had become something else to Clancy.There were whispers that a few citizens had somehow escaped Dema and formed a rebel group called the Banditos to fight against its ruling.There were claims that the Banditos had somehow discovered there was light beyond darkness, and instead of giving into the darkness that people should fight to embrace the light. And that instead of allowing the bishops to think for them, that it was better for the people to think for themselves even if they might be wrong because that was what life was truly about— having control instead of enslaving themselves to the masters.   So upon learning of the rumours, fifteen-year-old Clancy became curious.He wondered how much of what he heard was true.His curiosity grew and grew further, and finally, he sought to find a way to reach the Banditos.It wasn’t until two years later, two days before he turned seventeen, that he successfully made contact with one of the banditos online, the one who went simply by the name of Josh. 

Clancy remembered vividly the day they made contact.Little did he know then, but that day marked the day his life would change forever.He remembered asking Josh if he had seen the light and what it was like. Without hesitation, Josh told him that the light stretched from the beginning of time to the end of time— in the colour of yellow."You have to see it for yourself, Clancy,” Josh told him.“It’s beautiful.Soft like butterfly wings and gold like an autumn leaf."   The mental image Josh gave him came across like a postcard, and that got Clancy wildly excited, the feeling was something he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. 

 

 

 

** ~~~ **

 

 

 

There were soft noises, buzzing outside, and Clancy immediately held his breaths until he identified the noises to be insect sounds.He reminded himself the small cave was hidden from view by a thick line of trees and was always in shadow.No one would find him here.  Then he allowed his breathing to go back to normal, and proceeded to click on his computer keyboard:

 

> —C:01000101 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110000

 

In about five minutes, there was a message appeared on his screen.

 

 

> —J:01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011
> 
> —C:01001001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 
> 
> —J:01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01111001 01110010 01101001 01100011 01110011 
> 
> __C:01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 
> 
> —J:01001010 01110101 01101101 01110000 01110011 01110101 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01101101 01110000 01110011 01110101 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 
> 
> —C:01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 
> 
> —J:01001001 00011001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 
> 
> —C:01000011 01101111 01101111 01101100 00001010 
> 
> —J:01000010 01111001 01100101 

 

Clancy gently shut the computer and sat back into complete darkness.His heart beat a mile a minute, and his mouth going a bit dry. Josh would be there to back him up. Tonight he would breach the perimeter, and tomorrow……tomorrow would be the day he meets the notorious bandito leader named Josh.He wondered what Josh looked like, what he was like, and what his voice would sound like?  He closed his eyes.  He would know soon enough. 

 

 (See codes translation below) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes translation:
> 
>  
> 
> C: East is up  
> J: It is  
> C: I like the song  
> J: You know the lyrics  
> C: I do  
> J: Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, cover me  
> C: If you need anyone  
> J: I’ll be right there  
> C: Cool  
> J: Bye

**Author's Note:**

> "There's a courage in loving fiercely"


End file.
